


Dino Damage

by calescently



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calescently/pseuds/calescently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huge spiny foliage rustles somewhere behind him, and he hears Sam draw in a deep breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino Damage

“Are you kidding me?”

 

Bucky doesn’t look away from the panel he’s furiously trying to rewire, but the ground is _literally_ shaking underfoot, so he’s pretty sure it’s nothing good. If he can just disable the high-voltage current running through the exit hatch, they can bust out of this weird-ass underground jungle and rejoin the team.

 

Huge spiny foliage rustles somewhere behind him, and he hears Sam draw in a deep breath.

 

“Why,” he mutters lowly, working faster. “Something funny?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

Sam stares up at two huge, reptilian eyes and wishes desperately that they weren’t underground. 

 

In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t strictly impossible— heck, T’Challa even mentioned a whole invasion of the bastards. But never did he think, in all his time dealing with gods and aliens and magic, that he would _actually_ have to fight a dinosaur.

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathes. “Is that a...?”

 

Sam nods. He tries to reach out to Redwing, but it’s no good. The beast— taller than a T-Rex, but slimmer —edges closer, eyeing them with a birdlike twist of its neck.

 

Sam blinks, then checks his fuel gauge.

 

“Hey, how much time you need?”

 

“No. _Sam_ —”

 

He takes off before Bucky can talk him out if it. He circles close to the animal’s head, just above the canopy and way lower than what the cave ceiling actually allows for. Yellow eyes track his form as the animal rears back, uncertain.

 

‘Hey,’ Sam calls. ‘Hold on. We don’t want to fight.’

 

It opens its mouth, revealing rows of shiny yellow teeth, and Sam briefly regrets giving Bucky so much shit about half-baked plans before it _shrieks_.

 

‘ **Intruders?!** ’

 

Sam grins.

 

Several minutes later, Bucky is a few wires away from de-energizing the current and a few seconds away from a total breakdown. The roars, the reptilian clicks and shrieks, that was unnerving, but this silence...

 

“SAM?” Bucky bellows, ripping out the last few wires. “SAM!”

 

“Hey, not so loud.” Sam drops down beside him looking unbearably smug. “He’s going to take a nap. He agreed to let us be if we come back later with fresh meat.”

 

Bucky takes a deep breath. Counts to 5. Then he hauls Sam in by his EXO straps and delivers a punishing kiss, scorching in its urgency.

 

“Let’s go, ya smooth-talking jerk. You can explain to Steve why I’m sitting out Jurassic World next week.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Know how birds are basically little dinosaurs? Well, Sam does. He's a bird enthusiast, of course he knows. Bucky would've known if he actually watched bird documentaries with Sam instead of just, y'know, watching Sam. Lesson learned.


End file.
